


As soon As They're Home

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He closed the door and lunged at Minho, tackling him to the ground and playfully wrestling him. The freaking slinthead scared the crap out of him, time for payback.</p><p>“No! Dude! It was a prank! C’mon!” the boy laughed harder, trying to get an advantage. They ended up rolling around the livingroom.<br/>----------<br/>Latch_is_what_I_want_to_be_called -Thomas, Newt, and Minho are attending the same college or something and they're all living together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As soon As They're Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Latch_is_what_I_want_to_be_called](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latch_is_what_I_want_to_be_called/gifts).



> I'm seriously sorry that it's so short, but I really couldn't think of another idea on what to write.

He was just getting back from his day at college, having gone back alone. Newt was supposed to walk back with him, but he said that he needed to speak to one of the tutors. Minho was already home since he only had half a day of classes.

Thomas practically screamed when he opened the apartment door to the livingroom, everything that had been in his hands were all over the floor and just outside. He was panting hard and holding his chest, a dark glare held firmly on his face while he directed it at the damn shank that scared the shit outta him. He was doubled over by the sofa, crying and laughing so hard that Thomas hopes he pulls something.

“You trying to give me a damn heart attack?!” he yelled, finally starting to get his breath back. He leaned down to grab his papers, books and bag, shoving them all into it and dropping it next to the cabinet on his right. He closed the door and lunged at Minho, tackling him to the ground and playfully wrestling him. The freaking slinthead scared the crap out of him, time for payback.

“No! Dude! It was a prank! C’mon!” the boy laughed harder, trying to get an advantage. They ended up rolling around the livingroom, wrestling and pinning each other. Thomas was winning pretty easily because Minho was still laughing pretty hard. He managed to holding him down and leaned over him, pretending to make the noises like he was about to spit.

“No! No! Please! Thomas, don’t! Please!” the Asian boy tried to struggle, now suddenly seeming serious.

“Minho, this is payback! You’re not getting out of it!” he yelled over his protesting and started making the noises again... until they heard the door open and everything suddenly went silent. They both looked over to the door, seeing Newt standing there with a perplexed expression.

“Oh, don’t mind me,” he abruptly smirked and closed the door behind him, straightening his bag on his shoulder as he walked passed and went straight o his room. Thomas and Minho quickly shot each other and look and both scrambled to get up, knowing that they’d been in an odd position.

“No! Newt! It’s not what you think!” Thomas yelled as he ran after him, Minho not that far behind, yelling “Yeah, I like women! Haven’t you seen my porn collection!?”

“I don’t care about what you two get up to, but I would think that you wouldn’t feel obliged to hide it. All that I ask is that you not do it in the livingroom,” he was trying to hold a smile back, Thomas instantly knew that he was joking with them, but he still tried to explain.

“Look, I came through the door and Minho scared the hell outta me, so I decided to get payback-,”

“By droppin’ a loogy on me!” the other boy cut in with an incredulous tone. Thomas shot back that he deserved it and that turned into a mild verbal agreement about why people shouldn’t loogy on friends and why people shouldn’t hide behind doors to scare the shit out of each other.

“Guys! Guys! I’m messing with you,” Newt suddenly laughed. Minho and Thomas glanced at each other, seeming to have a silent agreement and they both nodded.

“Loogy him!” they both yelled together and then tackled the Brit, one holding him and the other making the noises like he was about to spit.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, even if it 'was' so short. I actually think this is one of my shortest pieces.


End file.
